Wingless Flight: The Fall of the God
by Contramundi01
Summary: Set during end of Yatsuba arc, Light has given up the Death Note, and is working with L. But a New Kira has risen, now he has to juggle Misa, his carrer and L. Rated R for sexual content LightxMisa First fic please review, and enjoy.
1. Prologue: A God Redeemed

_Author's Note:This takes place at the end of the __Yatsuba__ ark, when Light is about to recover his memories. The difference is… He doesn't want them back. This is my take on how things would have ended up should Light decide that he was wrong to play god when he himself was so human.__ Also, the conversation where __Rem__ tells __Misa__ about the Note and stuff never happens, or at least __Misa__ never says anything.__ This is going to be a work in progress, I intend to continue the story, so comment the story and help me if I need it. THANKS!_

_I do not own the series, but I'd like too._

Light took the Death Note from L, and all of his memories came flooding back to him, Ryuk, Misa, Naomi and Raye. He remembered every murder, every scheme, he remembered why L suspected him; because he was right.

_Yes! My plan succeeded! Now all I have to do is kill that oaf and reclaim ownership of the Note, then my memories are back for good._

Light Yagami opened the secret compartment in his watch containing the scrap of Death Note he had hid there so long ago and he began to write the name that would allow him to continue purifying the world from evil, then he stopped.

_What…what is _wrong_ with me? Why can't I write his name down? Common __Light one__ more word, just one._

Light's hand was shaking, thankfully L was to preoccupied with the arrest taking place to notice. He sat there in shock, trying to figure out what had him frozen like this. Why couldn't he kill him? He had killed so many before, even innocent people without flinching; now he couldn't even write the name of someone who deserved to die.

_But is that really my choice to make? Who am I to decide who lives and who dies? I AM GOD! That is who I am, I am __Kira__, and I will rid the world of evil to create a bright and ideal world!_

The thoughts of Kira and Light raged within him as has he trembled. He looked back at what had happened to him since he found the Death Note, so many wonderful things had happened to him, and so many catastrophes as well. It's because of the Note that he got to work with his father, it's why he met Misa, and L, it's why people adored and worshipped him, it's the reason he met Ryuk and learned of the shinigami realm, it's why he was a murderer.

_No, I don't want to be god! I just want to be normal! I want to have a good job with the police, solving crimes, I want to date, I want be human!__ I have to get rid of this Note, but I can't destroy it without incriminating myself. Damn me for making __Ryuk__ add those fake rules! What can I do? I know, I'll let __Ryuzaki__ have it, and when __Misa__ and I don't die in 13 days, he'll realize that those rules are __fake__ and burn the Note! And I won't have to worry about the one I buried because I won't remember where it's at! It's perfect! Maybe I can even continue to work with __Ryuzaki__, he said I'm his first __friend,__ he'd love to have me working with him! Yes, I will rid the world of evil, but I will have __Ryuzaki__ helping me, and I won't be a murderer ever again!_

"Ryuzaki, here's the Note, I don't want to touch it anymore, it freaks me out, like there's some weird aura around it."

L looked at Light. He could see the look in Light's eyes that he had when L had suspected him of being Kira, but as he took the Note, Light's eyes returned to the innocent expression he had had since his confinement. L now knew it. Light Yagami was Kira when and only when he was in possession of the Note, and if he was giving it back to him, then he either had something planned, or wished to give up his power. Of the two options, the latter seems the most improbable L decided, so something will have to be done to make sure Light never touches it again.

"Thank you Light-kun. Yes, this book definitely feels evil, and I am going to burn it as soon as possible, but don't worry about Amane-san and yourself, as I am 97 sure the last two rules are fake."

"That's very good to hear Ryuzaki, I don't want to die. But just so you know, if I had to, I would die to stop that book from ever being used. My dad was right, the power to kill is evil of itself."

After everything was straightened out, Ryuzaki called all of the Kira Investigation Team together in their headquarters. He went through his entire thoughts about the case, and since he had not yet burned the Note, a bored Ryuk confirmed Ryuzaki's theories…to an extent. Now the team was waiting for Watari to come back from informing the UN about the situation's resolution. As far as anyone was concerned, Kira had been caught and the various differences in killing were blamed on psychosis of the killer. Since Ryuzaki was convinced Light and Misa were no longer Kira, he decided their part in the story should be unmentioned. They watched the emergency news report of Kira's arrest and immediate execution, and then Ryuzaki approached Light.

"Light-kun, may I have a moment with you in private please?"

"Sure Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki led them down the hall and up the stairs; they went to the roof of the building. Light was wondering what L had in mind to need so much privacy. Ryuzaki stood near the edge staring into the city below for a long time before he finally turned to Light and spoke, his dark soul-less eyes staring deep into Light's.

"Light-kun, I am going to admit to you that I fully expected you to kill me earlier, to retrieve the Death Note from me."

"What-"

"Please let me finish. However, when you had the Note and gave it back, I noticed a change in your eyes. You see, when you held the Note, your eyes were dark and malevolent, and it was obvious that you were Kira, but then you just gave the Note back, and your eyes returned to the innocent look they have now. So now I have come to my last two decisions about the end of this case. My first is that even when you were Kira, something made it so you didn't want to be, and that is why you returned the Note and let me burn it. You see, if you _were_ planning on remaining Kira, you would have found some way for ownership to pass to you before you returned the Note, thus keeping your memories and then be able to retrieve the second Note, which is currently unaccounted for. Now for my second decision…"

Light stared intently into Ryuzaki's eyes. He didn't believe Light was Kira anymore, he was truly free, and he didn't have to worry about his father any longer. _What is this second decision?_

"Well Ryuzaki, what is your second decision?"

"…The second Note is still out there, waiting until a human finds it. I wish to be able to find it so that It may never be used, and I'd like for you to help me."


	2. chapter 1: Ryuzaki's Investigation Squad

_Author's Note: __Right, now is the second chapter, thank you everyone who didn't review, it let me know it's not interesting enough yet, so I'm just going to triple my efforts to get a reaction out of you. And no, I'm actually NOT being sarcastic. So now Light is to be working with L, and they're going to try to recover the second Death Note. This is sort of the main plot, but I also wish to add the growth of his relationship with Misa. Now that he isn't trying to rule the world, he will act a bit more human, so sorry fans __of Light __insane__ megalomaniacal__, god-complex Yagami. I love the dark him myself, platonically, but I prefer him and L working together. _

Light couldn't believe what he heard Ryuzaki say. He wanted Light to continue working with him, to finish the Kira case once and for all. It was shocking, Light had been his number one suspect.

_But he did say I was his first friend. Could it be that he wasn't lying? Or is he still trying to make me slip, to prove me as Kira? He can try all he wants, I am not Kira, nor will I let him pin me as such. I am Light Yagami, son of __So__ichiro Yagami, and__ I swear that I will watch the Death Note burn!_

"Yes Ryuzaki, I will help you to the best of my abilities, and I will watch the Note burn, and I will enjoy it."

L stood there looking at Light. He could not tell what he was thinking. L knew that he had no memory of being Kira, and he, in fact, had none of the traits of a mass murderer that he used to possess. L could not figure anything was wrong, but he knew that whatever was the matter with Light, he wanted to find the Note bad, so L would let him work, and step between Light and the Note if he needed to.

"That is good Light-kun, but we must wait for a while. There are preparations that need to be made, and I will not be ready for a week or more. So I suggest you relax, take a break from this work, so that you may rest and regain your full composure, I myself will be resting in my room for a day or two. Now is in fact the perfect time to take Miss Amane on the date you've been promising her."

_That would definitely take care of Light while I try to figure out if he's up to __something;__ Misa-Misa __is very clingy and will not let him away for a long time. L Lawliet, you are a genius! Did I just use my full name? I haven't done that in years. Maybe I _am_ over do for a break._

_Oh great, Misa! Why am I even her boyfriend? She is the most annoying person I have ever met! But I did promise her, and if I go back on it now, she'll never leave me alone. Wait, maybe if I go out with her enough, she'll see how bored I am and I can break up with her saying it's not working out between us! I always preferred Takada more anyway, she was intelligent. Maybe I'll ask _her _out after I break up with Misa. Light Yagami, you are a genius! Now, how to best end this relationship quickly?_

"Yeah Ryuzaki, that's a great idea. I bet Misa might finally take back the remark about you being a perv when she finds out you did this for her."

"That is good Light-kun, as it is annoying that she continually refers to me a such, but I think you should not tell her that I gave you time to do this, it will be more romantic. Anyway, I believe that Watari should be arriving soon, and I greatly need to speak to him, as he will be making the preparation that are necessary for us to track down the second Death Note."

Both Light and L slowly walked back to the main room, each lost in their own thoughts. L was contemplating possible repercussions of having the former Kira on his search, and Light was thinking of different ways to let Misa down gently. The two shortly reentered the room, and saw that no one had noticed them vanish. Within minutes, L's cell phone went off.

"Yes…….I see……Please come back as soon as you can, I have things that need to be taken care of, I have another mission……Thank you, and good luck Watari. It seems my plans have been pushed back further, oh well, things like this happen."

Every one looked confused. What could happen that would make it so that Watari could not show up? Surely there was no danger now that Kira was gone; it was too soon for criminals to feel safe enough again.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda began "What is wrong with Watari? Why can't he make it back?"

L smiled reassuringly. "There is nothing for you to worry about Matsuda, Watari is fine, he just had some personal business to carry out before his return, but he will be back in a couple of days. If you wish to continue working with me, then meet me here 3 days from now. And of course this time you will all be on pay roll as well."

The room burst into chatter at these words. Ryuzaki actually wanted them to continue working for him! And the best news was that this time they would still be able to provide for their families. With the Kira case, they had left the police force so they had no income, but with L's help fund they had been able to continue, but now they would be on his bank roll, as employees, they would no longer be running off his generosity. They all considered their work on the Kira case, not as a job, but as a duty, that is why none of them felt that they earned what L had given them prior. But now was a different story. Suddenly Soichiro stood up.

"Ryuzaki, I will be the first to accept your offer right here and now. I know that you are a great detective, and it will be an honor working with you more."

"Well said Chief!" Matsuda stood up to, his fist clenched before him in a pose of excitement. "I am number 2, I will be here in 3 days, and nothing can stop me!"

L looked around the room, as each member of the Kira Investigation Team agreed to continue to work with the eccentric detective, until all eyes fell upon Light.

"I already told you my answer Ryuzaki, I'm definitely not backing down now, nor will I ever. I will be here, and if you need me sooner, just give the word. I look forward to working with you and my father still, that goes for the rest of you as well, and I hope that I can be of service."

Everyone looked moved by Light's speech, including Ryuzaki, but Light just sat down, watching the news, he was not looking for recognition. L looked once more around the room, and nodded.

"Then I guess that is it until our next meeting, you are all dismissed and I hope you have a pleasant break."

And with that, he got up and left the room, grabbing a piece of cake on his way out. Everyone looked dumbfounded at the sudden dismissal, but slowly got up and left. Finally it was Light and Soichiro left in the room. Soichiro looked at his son for a few second before he spoke.

"Light, I just wanted to tell you that you have made me very proud today. You have always been a great son: perfect grades, never any trouble, polite. But none of that compares to the way you have dedicated yourself to the protection of the innocent. I am glad to be working with you Light, and I know you'll do fine."

With that, they too left for home, walking silently beside each other, neither talking as they slowly approached their home. Light called Misa when he got home, she answered him on the first ring, and it was obvious Ryuzaki had been right to say that she missed him. Light set up their dates for the next couple of days, that way he could start working with Ryuzaki without her complaining too much, then he could gradually drift away from her, and be rid of the annoying girl.

_Tomorrow is going to be a drag, but it's necessary if I'm going to have some peace. __Ahh__, it feels_ _good to be able so sleep in my own bed again._

And with that, he drifted to sleep.


	3. chapter 2: Crevasse

_**Chapter 2**_

**AN: Yay, chapter 2****! Okay, it's taken me a while but I'm finally updating. Thank you to those who reviewed, and to those that put me on story alert, it lets me know I'm doing something right for a change. Go me.**** I'm hoping more people will ****review;**** I might take even longer for the next chapter if I don't get many. It will still be put up, but it may take me more time, because I won't really have a purpose to write, so review and be rewarded, kay?**** Now as it was foreshadowed in the last chapter, anyone care to guess what this one is about? That's right; it's Misa and Light's date! And after this one, things get even better once- I'm not saying anymore. Enjoy followers of Death Note. ****(All music going through my head during this chapter and so on from now by Nightmare (the band that does the opening/closing themes for Death Note).****Oh, and from now on, Ryuzaki's thoughts are in italics and Light's are in Bold Italics.****Misa's are in Bold.**

_OoOoOo_

Light was running for dear life, not his own, but of that of whom he held dear. Light was running, time was running out, suddenly an alarm went off and he jumped. Light looked around and saw his room, the same as he'd left it when he left to clear his name and join the Kira case. Light looked out the window, it was still dark outside. He had set his alarm so early because he needed all of the time he could possibly get to prepare himself mentally for his day with Misa.

Misa had been ecstatic when she had found out about Light's sudden freedom, and revealed that she had been preparing for this day, having several months worth of dates planned out in advance. Light knew that the best way to placate Misa was to tell her he had less time off then he actually had, that way he could do something productive, so he told Misa he had the week off.

Light sighed silently to himself, and began to get ready. He took a hurried shower and dressed in one of his best suits.

_**If I'm going to be serious about dumping Misa, I'm going to have to look like I actually tried, pity though, there is so much I could be doing right now, and I doubt Ryuzaki is actually taking a break, no. If I know him, he's hunched over a computer right now looking at a map of Japan and trying to find the best place that the other Note is hidden, that's what I'd be doing.**_

OoOoOoOo

Ryuzaki was lying down on the floor. He didn't usually lay, not even to sleep, his sitting position had been such for so long that he even found it comfortable to sleep in. He had been very jittery today. Most people would think it was the giant cake he had eaten for breakfast, but he did that everyday. No, this was because the last time he had taken a day off of work was when he went to see those who would become his successors.

He remembered the day vividly. Watari had taken him to the orphanage, Whammy's house, and he had met 2 very odd children there. He had been told that they were of the highest intelligence when it came to analysis of actually criminal investigations, and they had even had some of his weird quirks, something which had shocked L, as they had never seen nor met him before, they knew the same amount as the police, they didn't even know there was anyone watching them now.

Of the two, it seemed that the boy Nate River, Near as he was known to all but Watari and Ryuzaki, was to be the most likely choice. He was a very distant child, and very analytical. Just by looking at him you could see the gears turning behind the soulless eyes. This kind of frightened Ryuzaki, as he knew that this was the same look he gave. How could this mere child, who had not faced hardship, had been exposed to the generosity and care of Whammy's House has such dead looking eyes? Ryuzaki made a mental note to have the child's progress regularly reported to him.

The other one, Mello, Mihael Keehl by birth name, he seemed to be more . . . wild. He was practically Near's opposite. Mello was more emotionally inclined, charismatic even. He seemed to be liked by all, and had everything he could want. Mello seemed to be very fond of candy bars, yet another example of how the two unknowingly emulated him.

He looked suddenly at Near, who had taken out a completely blank jig-saw puzzle, he looked at it for a few seconds, then began to assemble it without even looking at the pieces. Ryuzaki noticed the boy was in a crouch similar to a have version of his own.

_It's amazing, if these two boys where to ever work together, they would surpass even me! Each covers the other's __flaws;__ they are truly a perfect team!_

But as Ryuzaki watched, he learned that these two boys, who together could surpass even him, hated each other as he hated an empty cookie jar.

_This . . . might be a problem_

_OoOoOo_

_Misa-Misa had to get ready, she was going on a date with her Light today!!!_

Misa was bouncing up and down with joy as she hurried through everything she had to do before the date. She took her shower in a rush, swearing as she couldn't speed up drying her hair. She called to cancel all of her appointments for the next week, she would spend every waking second with Light that he had off, and nothing would stop her.

Now came the hard part, she needed to decide what to wear.

"AHH WHY IS THIS ALWAYS SUCH A HASSLE! You'd think that with all the free cloths Misa gets from the designers that I would have something to wear to impress Light, but nope, all Misa has are these dresses that are really stuffy and Misa was forced to wear them." Misa went through all of her closets, tossing the rejects onto the floor. Finally she looked up in amazement about something that she had overlooked, something she was sure to impress Light with. Misa ran to the closet in her room, with the clothes that she herself chose. She didn't' normally where these outfits because she was supposed to always be cute, loveable, gentle, innocent Misa Amane. The truth did hold for her, she thought, but her agents and employers did not think so. Misa was into very gothic dressing, she looked around her room at the various skulls and goofy voodoo dolls and the like she had all over her room. Misa was far from Goth, no, she had never faked her personality, but she was into very dark stuff. The reason she went to this closet was because it had an outfit in it that she treasured because of its connection to Light, after all, it **was** what she was wearing when they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Misa couldn't really remember all of the details, she had long forgotten the Death Note, once she gave up possession of it, and all her memories of it were wiped from her mind. Now all she remembered was going to see Light for some reason, she had herself convinced it was because she knew they were soul mates when she saw him for the first time, then they were talking about something or another in his room, then she asked to be his girlfriend and he said yes! Then he held her! That was the happiest day of Misa-Misa's life.

Light was Misa's one and only, she knew it. Without her Light, Misa would die, she knew it. Light was everything to her, and the only way it could ever be better was if he were Kira, her avenger, the one who brought justice to the man who killed her parents. But Light was not Kira, even Ryuzaki said so.

"Ryuzaki may be a pervert, but he is smart, really smart. Not as smart as my Light of course, but he's still smart, and if he says Light's not Kira then Light's not Kira," Misa sighed.

Misa was now fully dressed. She wore the tight black leather dress with part of her hair in her trademark partial pigtails. Misa had on her skull belt, black nail polish, and her special black boots. She looked in the mirror and did a quick spin. She really looked hot in that dress, it showed each and every curve of her body, and it was short enough that she could show off her ass if she wanted to, or if Light wanted to take a peek. Misa smiled to herself and began to daydream, thinking of all the things she was going to do with Light once they were on their honeymoon.

**I wonder if Light likes to role play? I can think of a lot of things we could do, I bet he'd like bondage! Oooh Light is not going to know what hit him! Light Yagami, if you ever had a doubt about us, I will soon rid your mind of it, you are mine. Oh, it's almost time! Oh My God I am so ****nervous;**** we haven't been out in so long! What if I mess up? Okay. Okay. Calm down Misa, you can do this, Light loves you. Deep breathes. Ah, that feels better. Okay, got my purse, looking hot, now all I need is my Light!**

OoOoOo

Light Yagami was lying on his bed; he had spent the last hour in contemplation of his situation. He was thinking about the different ways to be rid of Misa. He did not want to be cruel, but he definitely wanted her to know that they had **no** chance what so ever of working as a couple.

Light got up; he was ready for his date with Misa, at least physically. He decided that to pass the time until he was to go meet her, he would review some of the work he was doing before he left to work with L. After all, he never knew whether it might come in handy again. He looked it over in a matter of seconds, but he still had almost an hour to kill.

_**Why can't I just be done with it already? There is so much I could be doing right now! Curse L for time off. Is this his final test to see if I am truly innocent, to see if I'd kill Misa to shut her up? No, it couldn't be, because **__**I wouldn't need to kill as Kira does, besides, anyone would want her dead after 60 calls in the middle of the night.**_

_**I guess I could go talk to dad for a **__**bit;**__** he's been needing time off for a very long time. I bet mom is really happy to see him relaxing, but then again, he's probably bouncing around like I am. We're both eager to get this over L, I hope you are just as passionate**__**. No, I can't talk to dad, that's right. He's getting a check up, like he's had to once every couple of weeks since his heart attack. Thank god that wasn't Kira, I don't know what I'd have done if dad died.**_

Light looked at his clock, it was finally time to leave. He got up, making sure there was a note explaining to his family where he was in case they forgot. He knew they wouldn't, they were very happy to see him with Misa, unlike himself, so they made sure they worked around his dates, which he wished they wouldn't.

Misa lived a bit away, he'd have to take a train part of the way, so he had to time it so he wouldn't miss the train, which he had already done. It was a fifteen minute ride, then a 5 minute walk to Misa's. He stood outside the door, trying to wait as long as possible, and then he knocked on the door. . .

OoOoOo

Ryuzaki had spent the entire night thinking about what he thought Watari must be doing at Whammy's House that would take him so long to get back. Surely there were only Near and Mello that could cause so much trouble. Well, not Near as much. Watari had not been very forth-coming with details, and that was not like him at all, this was the main reason that he was as nervous as he was. He had known Watari for years, worked with him. He was the first one Ryuzaki trusted to carry out his plans with him, and never since they met could Ryuzaki remember a time that Watari did not trust him to the same extent. This made Ryuzaki conclude that the reason that Watari did not clarify was because, at that time, he knew little about the situation himself, and was waiting until more information came to light.

Ryuzaki forced himself to turn his thoughts to Light-kun. At this he smirked, he was 73.4 sure that Light hated him right now for making him go out with Misa. The reason Ryuzaki did this was because he knew that Light and Misa would make a wonderful couple, but Light was too focused on work to appreciate the distraction from a constant severity that Misa provided. Ryuzaki knew this from experience with Amane, when he grabbed her ass, although he'd never admit it was him that did it, not even for his own candy store.

Ryuzaki brought out the map of the Kanto region that he had been studying earlier. No matter how hard he looked at it, he couldn't think of anywhere but one of the forests for the Note to be hidden, it was the most logical place. It was probably buried if hidden, it was illegal to dig up the grounds and there were few people there anyway, it was a great hiding spot. It was where Ryuzaki would hide it. He made a note to check the forests first, before they moved on to any cities.

_OoOoOo_

Ryuk was staring down from the Shinigami Realm. He was watching Misa and Light, taking turns with each. Ryuk was bored again. For some odd reason Light had not reclaimed the Death Note, and he was now another boring human again. Ryuk sighed and looked around, the world was just as desolate as it had been when he had left, and the apples were rotten. Oh how he missed the ripe, red, juicy ones that Light used to give him!

"This is boring my Light. Why don't you get the Death Note? What happened to ruling the world as God eh? It was so fun; I wasn't bored anymore, what with all of the games you and L played. Kukukuku those were definitely fun to watch, but now I'll never know who would have been the winner."

Ryuk had been sitting at that hole to the human world ever since his return. He hated the Shinigami Realm, with all of its lazy, gambling, sorry excuses for Shinigami. Light was a million times the Shinigami that those pathetic scumbags were. Rem looked over to where Ryuk was sitting. She too, had not left the hole, but she was watching Misa the entire time, occasionally watching Light. She now spoke to Ryuk.

"It looks like the boy has given up his plans. Looks like I won't have to worry about killing the boy after all. That's good, I was beginning to like him, looking at the kind of scum he was killing. But don't count your boredom permanent just yet Ryuk."

"Why do you say that Rem?"

"Hehehe, just watch Ryuk, things are soon going to get interesting again."

"Really? That sounds wonderful. But what makes you so sure?"

Rem smiled as she answered, she saw what was coming beforehand and had been looking for it to happen; now it was.

"Because a human is about to find your Death Note."

OoOoOoOo

Misa was jumping up and down with anticipation for Light to show up. She still had an hour to kill, so she decided that she was going to practice for a movie she was going to be working on soon.

Misa eventually got bored of rehearsing and started to read a book she had recently bought online. Misa really liked the book so far. It was about this Protestant organization led by the descendant of a famous vampire hunter. The twist was that the greatest foe that the hunter had defeated had not been killed, but made a servant of the family, so he was the main vampire hunter.

All of a sudden, Misa heard a knock on her door; she practically screamed with excitement, dropping her book and ran to the door. She opened the door, and there was Light.

"Liiiiggghhht!"

Misa ran and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him down.

OoOoOo

Light knocked on the door, and then he heard the loudest scream that he had ever known to exist. The door slammed open, and he was barely standing after what was supposed to be a hug from Misa, although to Light it felt more like a wrecking ball.

"Hi Misa . . . it looks like you're happy to see me."

"Of course I am Light! I haven't seen you in ages. That mean Ryuzaki making you work so hard all the time, even though you want to spend time with your Misa-Misa."

Light sighed. Of course she thought he was just as insanely obsessed with her as she was with him, it was Misa after all.

_**And to make matters worse, she's insulting L! How am I going to put up with this? Of all the girls to make my girlfriend, what the hell possessed me to choose Misa?**_

"Well, I guess we should be going, after all, you have a shoot to do latter today, and you need to rehearse for your movie, it starts in a month."

Misa started to bounce even more, and Light knew this meant bad news.

"Guess what Light, Misa cleared the entire week so she could spend time with you! Now we can be together for the entire time!"

**_SHIT! Why do you have to do this to me Misa!!! Can't you see that I DON'T LIKE YOU_**

Light smiled his best smile, the one that made every girl's heart stop.

"That's wonderful Misa, but I can't believe you did all of that just for me. What about your career? Surely your agent can't be too pleased with this, that photo shoot was really sought after, and it took a lot to get it for you."

Misa looked down as she swung one of her feet back and forth like a little child being scolded. Then she looked up with a fierce expression.

"I don't care if I have to quit everything I'm doing, if being successful means no time with you, then I'd rather be poor."

**_Geese, Misa's really vehement about this, it's going to be troublesome getting rid of her, and a lot more work then I'd first thought_**

_OoOoOo_

Light and Misa left her place after Light and caught his breath from her hug. Misa had things set up for them to go to Space Land. Light remembered back in high school about taking that girl there after the bus incident. Raye Pember, the FBI agent from America that Ryuzaki had assigned to follow Light had died shortly after. He thought bitterly about that, about all those that Kira has killed.

**_At least Kira can not harm anyone else. Ryuzaki and I made sure to that._**

Light thought back to the day Ryuzaki burned the Death Note from the last case. Light had requested that he be present to watch it burn. The soul-less eyed detective had been leery of it, but allowed Light to watch. Light smiled the entire time the book burned.

"Light are you even listening to me?"

Light snapped out of his reverie and looked at Misa. She did not look mad, but she had a playful pout on her lips, she had bright red lipstick on, mascara, and eyeliner. Light stared deep into her eyes, they were deeper then he would have thought possible of the annoying blonde girl.

"Forgive me Misa, I guess I kind of zoned out there."

"That's okay Light! Misa knows you have been working reeeally hard on the Kira case and your brain is exhausted. I asked if you want to ride the Ferris wheel."

"Oh, sure, I'd love too."

Misa laughed as she towed Light over to the ride, the line was rather short because of the time of day, but that didn't deter Misa in the slightest.

**_She looks so innocent, prancing around the park like it's her first one. How does she stay so happy? All of the things that have happened to her, and yet she acts as if she's never had any hardship. It must be a cover up for whatever pain she is feeling._**

"Misa?"

"What is it Light?"

"I was just wondering why you want to ride the Ferris wheel so early in the day, isn't it supposed to be best when it's dark?"

Misa sat and thought it over for a minute. She looked at Light and smiled.

"Misa doesn't really care what time it is, or what color the sky is. As long as Misa has Light, she knows that she will always be safe and happy!"

Misa turned to look around and Light stared down in guilt. Misa had always supported him, but him before her, and all he could think of was how to get rid of her.

**_I can't hurt Misa by leaving her, I just can't. She'd probably snap if the thing she cares for most is taken from her. What am I supposed to do, is there anything I can do so we both come out happy?_**

Next Misa wanted to ride the rollercoaster with Light. As they approached the first crest, she forgot the rail and grabbed on to Light's arm as hard as she could. Light was shocked that she clung to him so instinctually, it kind of unnerved him.

Eventually Misa ran out of things to do, and they went to her place again, where they had tea and watched a romantic movie she had picked out for the next date they had planned, but did early.

As they sat down on the couch, Misa cuddled up to Light; lying her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her. Eventually the movie was over and Misa had fell asleep in Lights arms. Light tried to get up without waking her, but she wouldn't let him go. He struggled a little bit, and Misa pulled him closer and started whispering something. He leaned in closer and he could make out what she was saying.

"No Light, please don't leave me. I love you."

Light spent the night with Misa, and for the first time in since he found the Death Note all that time ago, even though he didn't remember it, he felt like he himself was rotten.

**_OoOoOo_**

It was too good to be true. During one of his daily walks, he had come across a tree that had been dug up a couple months ago. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to see if there was anything buried there, after all, it could be a body, and it was his purpose in life to punish criminals.

He had no time to get a shovel, so he just decided to use his hands. He dug for about 20 minutes, and then he found it.

It was a black leather book, written upon in English. Thankfully, he knew English, so he was able to read what it said. He looked at the front cover, written in some weird font; the he opened the cover, and found a list of instructions.

"The Death Note. How to Use it. 1. The Human Who's Name is Written in this Note Shall Die."

He laughed to himself; this was obviously a joke, but what if it wasn't? What if this was real? There was only one way to find out . . .

**AN: Hope you like this chapter, the part at the end with Light and Misa written to "crevasse" by Nightmare, that song really touches me and I feel that the music really has the same note that Light was feeling, sort of, yeah. Special props to the first 3 who can tell me what ****manga**** series Misa was reading before her date with Light.**


	4. chapter 3: Ryuzaki's Test

_**Chapter 3**_

**AN: ****Chapter 3****. Good to see you people are starting to review, makes my job easier if I know people actually like it. So far, not one of my readers has made a guess at our famous mystery manga cameo, so no reward for you, not yet. Sorry if my updates are a bit random or far and few between, my schedule is very messed up. Right, this is going to be the conclusion of Misa and Light for a bit, but only for a bit, so you fans of our favorite pairing won't be disappointed. I've had a complaint or two that Light was a bit OOC in the end of that last chapter, but remember that he wasn't pre DN Light for most of the series, so here he IS technically OOC the entire thing. And as to what he was thinking about Misa, remember he's a genius and she's said a lot about her past. Hope you all enjoy and review if you want more, and don't forget t****o name that mystery manga, ****4**** spots ****are vailable**** still****, yep, it's now 5 spots, but one has been filled.**** Ryuzaki thoughts in italics, Light in Bold Italic, and Misa in Bold****, also note that Near and Mello will have their own section, in which Near's thoughts are in the same style as L, and Mello will follow Light.**

**Congrats to:** **Kamikaze ****Hakkeshu**** for guessing our mystery manga!**

_OoOoOo_

Light woke up the next morning and did not at first know where he was. He blinked a few times in order to clear his head and the memories of the night before rushed to him, sped by the weight of Misa's head still firmly set on his shoulder. Light yawned at tried to make himself more comfortable, so as to not bring about the annoying chatter that was sure to come with her waking. While he waited he looked around Misa's place. It was very open, but it had a dark tone to it. He saw skulls and voodoo dolls in every corner.

_**God! No one who saw this place could ever believe it belonged to Misa! It's so, so dark.**_

Light looked around her room again, his mouth hanging open in shock. He could not believe that Misa had this kind of taste, it just wasn't like her. He remembered that she had worn a gothic Lolita outfit the first time they met, but he thought that she was just trying to impress him.

_**If the last time was just trying to impress me, and this is another attempt, what kind of guy does she think I am? Do I look like a serial killer, or does she think I'm Kira and would like this? **_

_**This is too much to take in at one time, it's just . . . unlike her, she's so bright and cheery, and this is so, this is what Sunako's room looks like in Wallflower( AN:I do not own Wallflower, aka Perfect Girl Evolution)!**_

Light then looked down at the sleeping blonde on his shoulder, she had a light smile on her face. Light sighed because he knew he had to wake her up, but he didn't want to.

_**I guess peace and quiet are two things I'm going to have to learn to live without this week. Then again, Misa's so loud I might get lucky and go deaf.**_

"Misa, Misa, time to get up," Light called to her softly as he shook her. Misa did not wake up. Instead, she put her arms around Light's neck and pulled his head down until it was on top of hers. "Misa?" Light called her a little bit louder this time, but still no response from the sleeping beauty. Light called again louder, several times he tried, louder each time, but with the same result.

_**Misa sure likes to sleep, oh well, now I get to give her a dose of her own medicine! **__**Oh how I've **__**wanted**__** to do this!**_

Light gathered his breath several times, trying to work his lungs to get the most air possible.

"MISA!!!!"

The sound of Light's screaming her name made Misa jump up, falling off the couch in the process. Misa looked up at him, for once she was annoyed at him, and the sight was perfection to Light.

"Why did you do that Light? Don't you know it's impolite to yell at a girl when she's sleeping? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

Light pretended to look sorry for his actions, but inside he was laughing his ass off.

_**Misa, you should have seen your face! HAHAHA **__**is**__** it really this easy to make you mad? This will be a piece of cake. **_

"I'm sorry Misa, I tried to get you up normally, but you wouldn't wake up. It was a last shot I guess; I hope you're not mad at me."

Misa brightened immediately. "Oh I could never be mad at you Light! I'm just shocked from the unexpected wake up call! Just be less of an alarm clock next time, kay?"

"Yeah, sure Misa." Light looked around her room again and decided to ask Misa what was with the décor. "Um, Misa?"

Misa looked up from a book she was looking at, her favorite manga about a girl that ferries the souls of people to hell for her clients, and looked at Light. "Yeah Light?"

"I was just wondering why your place looks so gothic."Light looked down, feigning embarrassment so that he would look natural.

Misa smiled happily, something that Light did not expect from her. "Oh that? Well, I really like stuff like this, ya know, the vampires and the skulls. I really love dark stuff, didn't you notice from what I wear?"

"I thought you were just doing modeling for gothic Lolita magazines or something; I didn't know it was your hobby."

Misa suddenly started freaking out, speaking so fast that Light had no idea what she was saying.

"Misa, Misa, calm down, I don't know what the hell you're saying!"

Misa was quieted down a bit, and began to speak clearly

"Light, don't let this come between us, I'll give it up, everything, just say the word. Just please don't leave me!"

After that Light had no idea what she said. He got down on one knee, and hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh Misa, everything's okay, I'm not going to leave you. I was just shocked, that's all, just calm down."

Misa's sobs began to lessen, and Light got up.

_**God she's so pathetic, I make one small comment and she's balling her eyes out, I didn't even say anything about leaving her. You're going to pay for this Ryuzaki!**_

"Come on Misa, weren't we supposed to continue our date?"

At these words Misa-Misa immediately brightened up.

"Yeah Light let's go!!!"

Misa jumped to Light's side, wrapping her arms around his left arm and dragging him out of her place. Light zoned out while she led him to what ever torture chamber she and set up for him next.

_**Why me?**_

OoOoOoOo

Ryuzaki was spending the night at Whammy's House, so that he could continue his analysis of Near and Mello.

_So far, it seems that Nate and Mihael have ceased communication since their argument yesterday. It will be interesting to see how they react to each other when forced to work together. Now all I need to do is create the situation._

"Walter!"

Immediately after Ryuzaki called for him, the butler of Whammy's House appeared before him.

"Yes sir?"

"I want the children to work on the hardest puzzle you can find, and make Near and Mello work together."

"Yes sir, as you say."

"Oh, and Walter?"

The old man turned back to him, "Sir?"

"Thank you."

"Of course sir."

Walter made the necessary preparations, he amassed a test that was one of Near's favorites, but magnified 1000x. It was a pure white puzzle, over a million pieces, and the children were given half an hour to complete it. As instructed, Near and Mello were to be made to work together. Ryuzaki watched, he himself and solved this puzzle in 45 minutes, so he knew that Near would need Mello's help if he wished to finish in the allotted time.

Near began his work promptly, putting pieces into place the second he picked them up, but 1/3 the way through, he noticed what L had from the beginning.

_What will he do? He's faced with improbable odds, a race against time when__ he has access to help, but will his pride let him take it?_

Ryuzaki was sitting the way he normally did, scrunched up in a tight ball, his thumb moving his lips around as he sat entranced by the sight before him. Near was loosing precious time with his mental debate over to ask Mello to help or not.

_It's obvious he's intelligent, so he'll probably ask for help, but will he do it soon enough to avoid failing? It is obvious that if he is going to succeed me, he will have to work on his relationship skills.__ Now comes the fun part. He will concede, I'm sure of it, but how will he approach the situation? Will he deflate his ego, or will he trick Mello into asking to help so that his pride suffers no damage?_

OoOoOo

_This is constructed so I will fail._

Near sat their, moving pieces into place with the quickest movements he could manage. Mello had learned to just stay put and eat his candy bar whenever they were forced to work together on a puzzle, because every time he tried to help, Near yelled at him and glared the rest of the day.

_**It looks like precious Near is running out of time, serves him right! How dare he treat me the way he does? He's just mad I have more friends then he does! If I spent my entire life curled up and yelling at anyone that approaches me, I'd be alone too! I mean, all I did was help, there's nothing wrong with that right? He should be grateful that I decided to even speak to him, that zombie freak! See if I help him again, nope, not happening!**__** Near,**_

"I will make sure you never have friends!"

Near looked over at Mello with his soulless eyes. "Did you say something?"

Mello just realized he said that aloud. "No, no, I was just talking to myself, nothing to concern yourself with."

"Oh, well I'm done, so no need to worry."

"You completed that entire thing yourself!"

"It wasn't that hard, just large. I figured out a better way to solve it then I normally do, I guess puzzles aren't going to be fun anymore."

"Near, why do they even bother making you do these things?"

"I don't know, I've been wondering myself. Probably they are trying to see if I have the same ability to cope with the redundant as L; it wouldn't do for me to kill someone because they were stupid. Then again if that was the reason they'd just make us share a room."

"HEY! What was THAT for?!?!?"

OoOoOo incase your wondering, I got this from another author, so not my idea.

"Ha, good idea Near, I must commend you for this, it's perfect. I can already tell you will avoid direct challenges of your intellect and pride, but what of an indirect one? I must say, you are doing my investigation for me."

Ryuzaki sat there staring at the two boys; Near had showed the complete puzzle to the proctor, and now was asking if he could have it. Mello was sitting in a large group of the other children, a master raconteur already, he had his audience cheering him on as he told a vivid and twisted version of the fight he had with Near, already enacting his earlier promise to make sure Near never had friends. Near had taken his new puzzle apart, and was already solving it, this time though he tried it with his eyes closed.

"Hahaha, these two certainly amuse me, their bickering is so pointless, and one sided, I doubt Near even cares about the thing, but Mello has already formed some sort of vendetta against him. I bet they won't be happy with me when they find out their new room assignments, then again, they have no idea I'm here."

Ryuzaki waited for a couple of minutes, so as to finish his cake, and then he decided to make his new arrangements.

"Walter!"

"Yes sir?"

"There is to be a new living arrangement, I don't care where most of the children go, but put Near and Mello together."

"I will see if Master Whammy agrees sir."

"Don't bother he will; it's also an order from me to him. Now hurry, I want to see their faces when they hear."

"As you say sir, but I still need to consult Master Whammy about the other kids."

"Do what you have to; just make sure that what I want is accomplished."

"Yes of course sir."

"Thank you Walter that will be all."

_I must say, he is very efficient, I'm glad he was hired._

OoOoOo

He drew the blinds of every window in his house, locked every door. This man was an avenger, and he did not want to be interrupted while he delivered judgment to those who sought to hurt others. Ever since he found the mysterious notebook of death, this is what he did, every night. He would sit and write for hours, current criminals, past offenders, only the virtuous would live.

"Delete."

"Delete"

"Delete"

"Delete"

"Delete"

**AN:**** Hey everyone hoped you liked my new chapter! Since our mystery manga has been guessed, time to figure out Misa's next manga! First one, I'm only doing this 3 more times after this, so guess away! Kudos to anyone that recognized our special guest star Shinigami Walter from our previous mystery manga, Hellsing! I'm pretty sure I've given enough for everyone to guess our new villain, so I'll just say to those who are used to "Exterminate" or something of the like that it sounds too much like Doctor Who's Daleks, so I used the other common translation. Next chapter's going to be a long one, so I won't post until I've A. written it, and B. Got 40 reviews! And this time I will NOT count duplicate messages! "Peace Out!" A quote from the English version of ****Hellsing's**** Jan Valentine.**


	5. chapter 4: Truce

**AN: Hey people, welcome back. I decided to post this before the review limit was met, so you're welcome. Thank you for everyone that reviewed, I hope you will again, and I hope I see some new names as well. Look forward to a bit of comedy here, things can't be serious all the time, but look forward to more psycho villainy soon to come. Hope you all enjoy. Ryuk's thoughts are to be underlined.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU, NO, HOW _DARE _YOU?"

"Mello, there is no need for you to scream, I know you're not happy about your new room assignment, but I have no say over who gets put where, you must understand."

Mello was not listening, he was pissed. Of all the people in Whammy's House, he got stuck with Near, the precious prodigy, the piece of scum that had haunted Mello since he could remember. The one that was always better then him, the one that always was so cold, and robotic. Mello wanted nothing more than to squeeze his throat until those eyes had a reason to be so dead and lifeless.

"Why must I always be stuck with Near? Why must I always suffer the brutality of his machina personality? He should not be here; he should be studied to see how someone can be so dead!"

Roger sighed, he knew that Mello was going to throw a fit, he knew as soon as Walter had told him Master L's instructions. He also knew he had to do it, regardless of fits thrown.

"Mello, be reasonable, I beg of you! You have to understand that I'm not the one who made this decision, this order came from L himself!"

Mello stopped dead as his idol's name was mentioned.

_**W-Wh-What? Is this some kind of test? Yes, it has to be. You are a genius L, putting your numbers one and . . . . two together so that you can see which of them can handle the situation better; you're trying to trick me! You're trying to prove that Near is better than me, but I will not allow it. I will make Near snap first, he will be the loser here, not me! This is perfect, yes, you have given me a great gift L, now I can finally be number one, and I can finally prove that **__I,__** not that freak Near, should be your successor!**_

Mello suddenly smiled ecstatically, which made Roger nervous, Mello was always one to go overboard, and the fact that he wasn't still screaming meant he had some hidden plot that he had devised during his silence.

Near looked over at Mello with a sense of boredom, he turned his puzzle upside down again and started piecing it together, for the last time he hoped.

_There he goes again, Mello doesn't know when to stop, always letting his emotions control him until he gets some insane notion of how to make himself look better than me, then he goes all happy until it blows up in his face. Does he not realize that he would be a million times more efficient if he only sought treatment for his obvious inferiority disorder? If he did that, he'd not only be a better detective, but he probably wouldn't be as annoying. Does L want me to be his therapist? I don't think so, no, that's not like L at all. He probably knows how Mello and I argue, so it's more likely he's trying to get us to learn to cooperate. I must admit that even I see the potential there, and I am willing to work with Mello, but I don't think that he's up to the idea himself. Oh well, I just have to manage with out his aid, won't I?_

Roger finally composed himself after the sudden shock of Mello's sudden acceptance.

"I'm glad that the two of you have no more objections, I'll have your things in your new room by 5:00 PM. Now you are dismissed, thank you for your cooperation.

Mello smiled warmly, "Yeah, thanks for the warning Roger."

Near was not as responsive, merely nodding.

The pair left Roger's office together, heading towards the recreation area, they were silent at first, but Mello could not stand it and spoke.

"Hey Near, what cha think L wants us to share a room for?"

"If you can't figure it out on your own, then you don't need to know."

"Geeze, I'm just trying to see if you interpreted this arrangement from Hell the way I did, no need to be so hostile."

"I wasn't being hostile Mello, merely pointing out a fact. I'm leaning towards cooperation."

"Really?"

"What else could it be?"

"Well, you and I are his top two candidates for successor; couldn't he be trying to see which of us is better for the job?"

"I don't think Near is that narrow minded. It's obvious that two geniuses are better than one, so he's going to want us working together so we can be more productive, having more than one perspective can make for efficient detective work. That will be vital to success, especially if the Kira case continues to drag on as it has, you know that L is even stumped a bit there, otherwise he wouldn't have involved us in it, right?"

Mello ran ahead and turned so that he was facing Near walking backward. "Near, Near, you are the narrow sighted one; you missed the obvious reason to pair us up!"

Near stopped and turned his head in puzzlement. "What did I miss?"

"I'm prettier than you!"

Mello would forever mark this day in his mind, for it was the first time Near had ever shown human emotion, he laughed. It was short, and he showed no sign of it afterward, but he had laughed. His next sentence proved only to shock Mello even more.

"Yes, that is an important reason."

"Okay, now _I'm_ the confused one, explain how you suddenly have a sense of humor!"

"I've always had one, you're just not that funny most of the time, but you were bound to have your moment eventually."

"Right, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"But seriously, you're personality is definitely a reason he wants us working together, a balance of emotion and logic, that is what he is seeking. L knows his own flaws; and so do I, there are some risks we would not be willing to take, no matter how necessary, but you are, you would risk your life for anything you believed could help solve the case. With a little work, we could be the perfect team."

Mello could not believe the words he heard coming from Near, he just could not grasp the concept of equality; it was not in his nature. Mello's world was black and white, there were the winners, and the losers, you were either one, or the other. No two people could win.

"I don't understand, what you meant by "a team?" Us working together, I don't understand."

"I mean it exactly how it sounds. Try to eliminate the concepts of first and second from your mind, imagine instead of "Near or Mello," it was "Near _and_ Mello" as L. Imagine all that would be possible for us. We would be unstoppable, feared by all criminals. We could make even Kira tremble."

And Mello could finally see it, the picture that Near painted.

"Us . . . unstoppable . . . feared . . . _e-equal!_ Yes, you have a point Near, I can see it. Yes, I see it clearly. Now only one question needs to be answered."

"What is that Mello?"

Mello smiled as he stretched out his hand, this was the beginning of an exponential surprise to L, and two the two boys; this was the beginning of Fate's final hand in the story of the Death Note.

"Truce?"

Near smiled as he reached out his own hand and grasped Mello's.

"Truce."

They had finally reached the recreation area, a room meant for them to ease their minds after intense mental exercises during the day. Mello walked Near over to a group of kids in dark robes that were patterned with red clouds. Near remembered seeing these people with Near before, though this was not the whole group, merely a fraction. Only two of the group that called it self the Akatsuki was present. The smaller of the two was thin with blood red hair, he was small, but very well respected within the group, dangling from each of his fingers was a string connected to a finger puppet that he was using in a mock battle with the other boy. This one was known as Sasori. The other one was blonde, his hair in a messy ponytail. He was bigger than Sasori, but saw him as an idol. His armada against the puppets consisted of clay animals that he had created, his name was Deidara. These two boys, Sasori and Deidara, were the "artists" of the group.

_I wouldn't mind having some of those finger puppets, they seem like they'd be a lot of fun._

Near was cut short from any further thought when Sasori spoke.

"Mello, what're you doing with the robot? You seemed to hate him earlier."

"Near and I have entered a pact of sorts, I'm merely thinking about my future, as I advise you to do Sasori."

This time it was Deidara that spoke.

"Alliance of convenience? That doesn't seem like you Mello . . . yeah."

"Anyway," Mello began, "We're going to try to be nice to Near now, 'kay?"

Sasori and Deidara answered simultaneously, "Okay boss."

"Good."

Mello and Near spent the rest of their time on various puzzles and mental games, learning how the other thought, and increasing their ability to work as a unit.

OoOoOo

"Misa, where are you taking me?"

"For the last time Light, it's a surprise!"

Light Yagami was cursing the day he met the voluptuous blonde that was dragging him straight in to the pits of Hell. Misa had blindfolded him, and had dragged him all over the place, heading towards what she called "the most romantic date ever."

"Misa, please tell me where we're going. You don't have to say what we're doing, I just want to know the location, please?"

"Nu-uh Light, if I do that then you'll know what we're doing."

_**So the torture she has set up for me is location specific eh? There are not many places she could take me in Japan that have location specific activities . . . Oh god, I hope she's not taking me to a love hotel!!**_

Needless to say, Light Yagami spent another hour in anguish over what Misa could be cooking up for him. Finally she grabbed his hand and let him off the train.

"We're heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee!!"

"Where exactly is here Misa?"

Misa reached over and removed Light's blindfold, and he got a glimpse of his surroundings. Thankfully, she had not taken him to a love hotel. Instead, it was a photo set.

"Misa, why are we here? If you have to work, I can stay home you know."

Misa started laughing and pulled him over to a room labeled "Wardrobe" Light's stomach began to sink again.

_**Maybe a photo set themed love hotel? God I hope not!**_

"Silly Light, I said I wasn't working while you were on brake, this is our date!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're going to be taking photos with me! Now you can decorate your room with pretty pictures of you with your Misa-Misa!!"

_**I want to die.**_

OoOoOoOo

Ryuzaki was pleased that he was going to be able to put his plan for Near and Mello into action. He was worried that Mello would leave the house, but he heard that Mello took everything very calmly, accepted it with the lease amount of shouting he had ever done when it came to Near.

His only problem now was making sure that the two would actually talk to each other and not just go and ignore each other that would not be beneficial to Ryuzaki's study.

_I suppose that I could have the floors cleaned, and everyone has to stay in their rooms, that could work. But first I need to see if it will be necessary to go to such extremes as force, they might catch on then. _

_If they don't need any sort of catalyst to spark interaction, then how will they behave? Will they attempt to get along, or will they bicker from the start? From what I've seen of Mello, he's not one to let anything go, so he'll probably start something rather quickly. Yes, I'm 70 percent sure that will be the case._

The dead eyed detective looked away from the television playing the scenes from the security cameras; he'd have plenty of time to watch later. His thoughts turned instead to Light Yagami, who, until recently, he was sure was Kira.

_Light Yagami. My first friend and my main suspect. What is it that makes you act so radically? At times, you seem completely innocent, a kind and hardworking person. Then other times it seems more like you're acting, like what you think and what you do are in contrast. Hopefully the time I gave you off will help alleviate any changes to your personality that may have come about from your involvement with the case and contact with the Notebook. I am 100 percent sure that you should not be in contact with the other Notebook at all, it seems to put you off, like some sort of personality disorder. Maybe you just need to relax, spend time with Misa and recuperate . . . I believe that was an oxymoron, wasn't it? _

_Perhaps I'm the one in need of a break, I originally meant to rest, but these two are so interesting. I'll have their interaction tonight taped and observe it tomorrow, right now I need cake. Ice cream sounds good as well, with chocolate syrup, yes! And definitely bananas._

OoOoOoOo

Near and Mello had finally reached their new room. As they entered, they looked around. There was an old type writer, the children were not allowed access to the outside world that was not approved by L, various games such as Go and even some European games such as Chess. There were two beds put off to the side, as if as an afterthought.

"Hey Near, ya wanna play Go?"

"Sure,"

It was the world's fastest game of Go.

"I can not believe you beat me like that! What you did HAS to be against the rules, there's no other way you could beat me, I'm a one-dan!"

"It's not my fault if you're incompetent Mello, nor do I think having a fit will have any affect on the out come of a closed game. I won; you lost, pure and simple."

"Are you calling me a loser Near?!"

"If you can not solve the puzzle, if you can't win at the game, then you are nothing but a loser."

Mello suddenly pounced on Near, and began to choke him.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE SECOND PLACE TO THE LIKES OF Y0U!!"

Mello had Near up against the wall, a maniacal gleam in his bulging eyes as he strangled his room mate. Near tried to speak, to calm Mello down, but he could only gasp and sputter, nothing he said was coherent.

"I WILL BE NUMBER ONE, I WILL SUCCEED L, AND YOU WILL ROT, OH HOW YOU WILL ROT! I WILL NEVER HAVE TO LOOK INTO THOSE DEAD EYES OF YOURS AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA--"

He was cut off from his laughter by a hard kick into his stomach. Near fell to the floor, gasping for breath. He stood slowly and looked at Mello.

"Mello calm down, it's just a game. Don't you see what is happening? L is trying to make you snap, you have to keep your focus."

"N-No, you're just lying to me! You want to succeed L, and you know that I'm better than you! You're not going to win this time Near, I have you . . ."

Mello blacked out, and Near dragged him to one of the beds. He put Mello down, and tried to breath slowly so as not to aggravate his throat. Soon Near went to the other bed, and went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

For the first time in his life, Light Yagami wanted to commit suicide, or murder, he was still undecided.

Light Yagami had been dragged around all day by his "girlfriend" Misa Amane, the famous model. Most guys would have been ecstatic to have Misa hang all over them like she did to Light, but he wanted to be rid of her more than anything else he could imagine.

Light looked back in his memories, searching for whatever opportunity to drug him she had taken, for he would not have made her his girlfriend if he had been in his right mind.

_**I just can't figure it out! I can't get a clear memory of what happened! One moment, Sayu calls me down and I see Misa, next thing I know, we're in my room and I'm agreeing to be her boyfriend! Why did I have to do that? I could be in my room right now, enjoying the time off with my family, talking to friends from University, maybe even going on a few dates with Takada, but instead I'm stuck here with Misa.**_

"Hello? Light are you awake in there?"

He was forced back into reality. Misa was waving her hand in front of his eyes. They had just finished the photo shoot that Misa had set up for them, and now they were en route to her next date.

"Seriously Light, if you keep zoning out on me, I'm taking you to the doctor, then I'm going to go beat Ryuzaki over the head for over working my poor Light!"

Light grabbed her by the shoulders.

_**At least **__this __**always works**_

"Misa, I'm sorry I keep spacing out on you, and I swear I'm not ill or anything. It's not Ryuzaki's fault either, he told me to rest, but I'm anxious to get this case over with, and I don't think I can rest for real until it is. I promise you when things are done, I'll be back to normal."

_**That means, without you!**_

"Oh Light, you need to relax before then! How can you work at your best when you can't even pay attention for two minutes? I know, I'll make some special plans for us for tonight!"

_**Oh god!**_

"Oh god!"

"What did you say Light?

"What? Oh, I said good, yeah, I'm looking forward to it Misa."

"YAY! Just leave it to Misa! I'll make sure you forget all about everything but me!"

_**Maybe I can plead insanity, anyone who's around her can sympathize. . . .**_

OoOoOoOo

"So Ryuk, why did you make me set the dates so far away? If I give them this much time before judgment takes effect, wouldn't that give them more time to commit evil?"

The raven haired man glared at the Shinigami, he hated the way it smiled and laughed at him as he worked to purge the world of evil. It was even worse when he was at the court house, because then he wouldn't shut up about how he was bored. "Geeze, can't cha keep some apples or something man?" or "Come on, you don't have to do this, just kill 'em, that's what the Note's for!" No, Teru Mikami wished he had a different Shinigami, or that he could be rid of this one. It was annoying and did not help him one bit. Well, it did give him the eyes of a Shinigami, that WAS worth something."

The God of Death in question ate an apple whole before it answered.

"The only reason that Death Note was where it was is because it was placed there by its former owner. You weren't supposed to find it, but for some reason his plan went wrong, so now he's living a normal life, and I'm bored out of my mind. I'm going to make sure he's suspected again, and I'm going to try to get him to continue killing people, he made it fun! You should have heard him talking about utopia and gods like he had already won."

Mikami stopped dead at the last part of Ryuk's speech.

"Are you telling me that this is God's Notebook, the same one used by Him?"

"Yeah, well, sort of. The one he used was destroyed, but this one was his too."

"Did you consider my finding the Death Note may not be a mistake Ryuk?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe God left it there for me to find, so that I could serve him! I am his most faithful follower, he must have known that, and gave me the gift of his power! Oh, God. Is. Glorious!"

Freak

"Delete!"

"Delete!"

"Delete!"

"Delete!"

"Delete!"

"Delete!"

"Delete!"

**AN: Well, hoped you people liked my chapter. I know some of you are thinking "Where's the LightXMisa-y goodness, but I don't believe in sudden love, so Light's falling in love with Misa is going to take time, and with his preconceived notions of Misa while he was Kira, I do mean TIME! Any way, please review, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but no promises. I would also like to announce my new story, _L, Change the World_, and my poll for this story, to help me figure out how people want me to end this. Links to both can be found on my profile.**


End file.
